<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ego by Luinileithelfea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953677">Ego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea'>Luinileithelfea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 vicios James/Tom [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom debe tomar algunas decisiones que le obligarán a tragarse el orgullo y acrecentaran el ya muy alimentado ego de cierto Gryffindor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 vicios James/Tom [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom acarició a Nagini con cariño, hundido en el mar de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Recordó a su prometido, al parecer habían olvidado tener en cuenta varias cosas que serían importantes a la hora de casarse pero…</p><p>James era un alma libre, con la alegría impregnada en la  piel, un conquistador nato, antes de que se conocieran el chico había seducido a la mitad de sus compañeros, de ambos sexos, teniendo más de un club de fans. Sí, todo eso se había terminado, lo había dejado  de lado por él, pero no quitaba ciertas costumbres eran difíciles de dejar, y eran bastante fastidiosas.</p><p>Con aprehensión recordó el pedido de Charlus, que era totalmente lógico, por supuesto, estaba seguro que actuaría igual de estar en su lugar, pero…</p><p>Quería a James para sí, que todos vieran que había conquistado al conquistador, domado al mayor león de Gryffindor, que supieran que ahora era suyo. Suspiró con resignación acariciándose las sienes. Tampoco podía permitir que una familia como los Potters se perdiera. Eso iba contra todo lo que alguna vez creyó correcto. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera era un Gaunt, era simplemente un repudiado Riddle.</p><p>Tomó una decisión, tragándose su orgullo. Una decisión que alimentaría el ya de por sí gigantesco ego de James. Cuando se casaran, tomaría el apellido Potter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>